Miss Sharon Stone
Miss Sharon Stone (Miss Crystal in the Latin American Spanish version) is the gorgeous girlfriend/henchwoman of Cliff Vandercave, the secretary/love interest of Fred Flintstone, and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in the 1994 film The Flintstones. She was portrayed by Halle Berry, who played Catwoman in the 2004 film Catwoman. In The Film When we first see Miss Sharon Stone, her boss/lover, Cliff Vandercave, is speaking with her about their plan to embezzle millions of dollars from Slate & Co. by investing in a faulty construction device and escaping with the money. Cliff comments that all he needs is someone to frame for the scam. After Cliff creates an exam for the quarry workers to take to determine who'd be promoted as an executive at Slate & Co. (and unknowingly become the scapegoat for Cliff and Miss Stone's plan), Miss Stone informs a stunned Cliff that the highest test scorer was Fred Flintstone, whose dimwitted personality makes Cliff believe that he cheated. However, Miss Stone points out that Fred's low intelligence would make him perfect for their plan, as he would never suspect anything. After Fred is promoted, Cliff has Miss Stone appointed as his secretary, knowing that her beauty and seductive personality will allow her to get Fred to do whatever she wants. His plan seems to work to perfection, as Fred is awestruck the moment he lays eyes on the drop dead gorgeous woman, unable to look away or even blink. After Miss Stone asks the enthralled Fred if he "wants" her (as his secretary), his arousal becomes evident when his tie shoots up to his chin. An amused Cliff leaves the two alone, very pleased at how well his plan is turning out. Miss Stone then assures Fred that he should feel free to use her however he sees fit, lifting her leg onto his lap. After asking him how he'd like his coffee, he replies, "in a cup". Acting as though she is impressed by this answer, she tells Fred that he'll go far in the company. She shoots him a seductive gaze and smile as she leaves his office, clearly exciting Fred. While Miss Stone wishes to have Fred sign the documents ordering the fake machine, and thus incriminating him in the embezzlement, right away, Cliff decides that they must first make sure Fred would do whatever they ask of him. He does this by ordering Fred to fire his best friend, Barney. After Fred had been signing stacks of the documents for a few weeks, he finally asks Miss Stone what the forms are. Playfully flirting with him, she says they are simply forms that would pay the contractors. Not personally trusting contractors, Fred tells her that he will read the forms before signing them. Panicking, Miss Stone lunges onto his desk and begins aggressively seducing him. While making herself comfortable on his desk, she seductively asks him not to read the forms before signing them. A mesmerized Fred very easily gives in and agrees to do what she asks, and she laughs as she fondles him sensually, much to Fred's evident pleasure. However, unbeknownst to the both of them, Fred's wife, Wilma, enters the room and witnesses her husband's clear desire for his beautiful secretary. Fred's delight is short-lived when he suddenly notices his furious wife watching. He tries to act as though nothing had been going on, but only makes it worse by calling her by the wrong name and forgetting his daughter's name when introducing them to Miss Stone. He then makes matters even worse when Wilma catches him lustfully staring at Miss Stone's bottom as she exits the room. A few days later, Fred begins voicing his doubts about the new device to Miss Stone, who feigns ignorance about all of it. Feeling guilty for nearly ruining his marriage, she apologizes to Fred for getting him caught by his wife when they were fooling around. Fred assures her that he and Wilma are fine, and then tells her the story of how they met, causing Miss Stone to sympathize for him and have second thoughts about the plan, as it would undoubtedly ruin Fred's life by sending him to prison. She lets Cliff know about her concerns and suggests that they call off the plan. Cliff angrily tells her to stick to her strengths, suggesting that he only believes her to be good for her beauty. When the scheme becomes public knowledge, Fred angrily confronts Cliff and tells him that he knows what he did, but Cliff comments that it is too late, as Fred had signed all of the incriminating forms and had even spent company money from it. Fred asks Miss Stone to back him up, but fearing Cliff, she suggests to Fred that he run away. Fred becomes a fugitive as a result. Before they are about to flee the country, Miss Stone learns that Cliff had planned to betray her and leave her behind. Because of this, she assists Fred in capturing Cliff and handing over evidence to the police. While trying to escape, Cliff becomes buried in a new substance (Concrete). Fred's name is cleared, and Miss Stone is arrested as an accomplice. Before she is taken away by the police, Fred assures her that he will let the police know that she helped him, believing it will lead to a lighter sentence. She then comments about how bad she has been, but that she "was very, VERY good at it". She then winks at Fred, and shoots him an alluring gaze as he can only longingly stare at her gorgeous body one last time as the police take her away. Personality At the beginning of the film, Miss Stone is arguably just as sinister as Cliff, being more than willing to frame an innocent man for their crimes. She also clearly has no problem using her beauty and sensuality to get what she wants, evidenced by the many times she seduces Fred throughout the film (it even being implied that she was about to sleep with him at one point just to prevent him from reading incriminating documents, before getting caught by his wife). Miss Stone seems to have a disregard for who may get hurt as a result of her actions, as she constantly seduces Fred despite that fact that she knows he is married. She also plays with his desires by making him think she is sexually attracted to him while he is clearly sexually attracted to her. As the film goes on, however, Miss Stone shows remorse for her actions, warms up to Fred and apologizes for nearly ruining his marriage. Miss Stone actually cares about Fred. She was also the first to realize that Fred was more smarter than she and Cliff thought by the amount of questions he was asking and even suggested to Cliff that they call off the plan, not wanting to ruin Fred's life. She even showed disgust when Cliff decided to kidnap Fred and Barney's children and fully turned against him when he double-crossed her. She finally atones for her misdeeds by helping Fred capture Cliff and clear his name. Quotes Gallery Images Miss Stone.jpg Miss Stone 2.jpg Miss Stone 3.jpg Cliff and Miss Stone.jpg|Miss Stone with her cohort Cliff Vandercave Miss Stone seducing_Fred.jpg|Miss Stone seducing Fred to keep him from reading the forms. "You're much too busy for that Mr. Flintstone. Besides, reading is my job. You won't want to put poor little old me out of work now, would you?" Miss Stone and the Dictabird.jpg Videos The Flintstones - Miss Stone Trivia * was to play the character Miss Sharon Stone that even bears her full name, but turned it down as she was already working on the 1994 action film The Specialist. was the second choice for the role, but Halle Berry won the part after a screen test. Category:Remorseful Category:Businessmen Category:Redeemed Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Comedy Villains Category:Insecure Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Minion